Team Building
Team Building is a core system in Granblue Fantasy. Your party consists of the main character, 3 front line characters, 2 back line characters, 1 main hand weapon*, 9 support weapons, 1 main summon, and 4 support summons. Each character, weapon, and summon has its own statistics and abilities to consider. Combining all these factors into a competent party is a very satisfying experience when you are able to take that party and see it slowly progress and improve, allowing you to take on harder and harder content. *Must match the main character class' weapon specialties and determines the main characters element and charge attack. Reduces the initial cooldown of all summons with a matching element. ※ This article is a general guideline on the main points of each team discussed. Specific numbers of weapons and optimal main character classes and main hand weapons may vary based on your party composition and available summons. Team Staples Almost every team will have 1-2 Bahamut Weapons and possibly a Cosmos Weapon as well. If you are building your first team, a Bahamut weapon will be the single most influential weapon you can add to your party, so craft one for the race you have the most of; the main character's race is Unknown, so all Bahamut weapons will affect her/him. Because human characters are the most plentiful, most players will craft a Bahamut Dagger first, but it really just depends on what characters you have. Omega Teams The most common and basic team is the Omega team, which makes use of all farmable weapons and summons. Most new players are suggested to first build this style of team since there are no specific Premium Draw requirements to it, you simply need to choose an element, usually the one with the best/most characters. Normal Teams A more advanced/expensive team that uses the Normal premium summon series and strong Normal skill weapons. Zephyrus teams are not significantly stronger than Tiamat Omega teams, so wind currently doesn't have a Normal team worth building. Grand Order Grand Order teams are built similarly to Omega teams, except you will use 2 support characters, or 1 support character and your main character in a support class, in different off-elements to activate Grand Order's massive bonus. Your 2 offensive characters will be in the same element and match your Omega weapons. Grand Order teams are generally recommended to main Dark, because Seox is such a powerhouse, the A Tale of Intersecting Fates Dark katana is a notably strong Unknown weapon, and Dark doesn't really have any support characters of note so it is more suited to playing the attacker role. *'Main Summon & Support Summon' **Grand Order **If you do not have Grand Order yourself, use an appropriate main summon matching your attackers' element. *'Main Support Weapons' **See Omega Teams for appropriate weapons based on your attackers' element. *'Suggested Attackers' **If you are switching from an Omega team, you will probably just use your existing grid, so choose attackers from that element. **Main character offensive class (typically Berserker, Warlock, Bandit Tycoon, Gunslinger) **Lancelot **Narmaya (Summer) **Threo **Seox **Beatrix **Vira (SSR) *'Suggested Supporters' **Main character support class (typically Sage, Dark Fencer, Superstar) **Feower **Katalina (SSR) **Korwa **Ferry (SSR) (only during Strike Time) Category:Gameplay